The Threads That Bind
by kellym01.2
Summary: Title may change, Ranma is taken in by a mother Jorogumo, liberated from Genma, new life, a new mother and a new sister, what could possibly go wrong, I know bad summary, sorry, I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Rosario Vampire, plz review
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the mountainous areas of Japan a large panda sat beside a camp fire, a kettle atop it, a couple meters away laid a six year old redheaded girl, cradling her bruised empty stomach, having been too slow to eat her lunch thanks to her earlier training.

'I can't believe we were chased out of China and by a little girl…this is all the boy's fault' the panda fumed, remembering the young girl who seemed to always have a weapon at least three times her size handy, completely unaware of the dark eyes watching them from the darkness.

Within the shadows, hidden by the darkness watched the predatory eyes of something, something that wasn't human, she watched the two closely, intrigued by the small child, she had been watching them for hours now, she had seen how the panda attacked the little girl, she watched as the panda took the kettle and poured the hot water on to his head, transforming into an obese bold man, the man turned to face the girl before dumping the rest of the contents upon her, her hair turned dark and she seemed to grow in size, intriguing the observer more so.

She watched and waited, waited until the duo were fast asleep before she stepped out of the shadows and approached them small child, lightly stroking the back of his head.

'I always knew humans were the real monsters…but to do this to their own young…it's awful' she thought to herself, before reaching behind her and pulling out long silky threads and binding the large man within a silk cocoon before attaching him to her web, she turned to face the human child.

"Momma what are you doing?" asked a new voice within the night, within the darkness, she turned to find the origin of the voice and felt a smile grace her lips when she saw her little girl, cocooned within her mother's web, cozy and warm, protected from the cold, she was seven years old in human years.

"Something that will impact our lives greatly" she replied.

"What do you mean momma?" the 'small' spider asked as she took on human form, which consisted of fairly long violet hair, matching her eyes, her skin fairly tanned and youthful and constructed of pure innocence.

"I am going to adopt this child and bring him into our family" she replied.

"What!? But that's a human" the small girl almost screamed.

"I know what he is, but I can't leave him with that monster...no human deserves this kind of torture" she replied.

"He's human, they kill our kind they deserve whatever the world can throw at them, they destroy everything" the little girl argued.

"KEITO! I know I've taught you better than that, this child is younger than you and abused, how would you feel if I started doing everything in my power to hurt you and someone had the ability to stop it and just walked away?" she asked, Keito fell quiet, and looked away from her mother's harsh glare, the woman turned back to face the small boy, unable to believe her and her daughter's argument hadn't awoken either son or father, she lightly wrapped the boy in her silky threads.

"Don't worry child, you're safe now" she whispered into his ear before lifting him and placing him upon her web before moving her daughter to the far corner of her web, hidden by the shadows of the trees and there they would wait for the humans to awaken.

A/N This fic is still on the line between life and death, whether it continues or not depends on you the readers, I am unsure of the pairing any suggestions will be appreciated, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose, its light bathing the webbing of the mother Jorogumo, the man known as Genma Saotome stirred in the threads that bound him, slowly returning to the land of the living, still not noticing the threads that bound him, nor the presence of the two yokai that watched him and his son.

Genma attempted to stretch out his tired limbs and that was when he was alarmed to the feeling of the webbing as it constricted his movements, his eyes snapped open, his head shot round, taking the sight of the rather large spider web.

"What the hell" Genma hissed as he began pulling at the silky threads.

"Don't even bother human" said the mother as she stepped out onto her web in her human form, her hair purple and long, reaching down and below her rear, she wore a loose fitting purple kimono that revealed quite a lot of cleavage and leg "Those threads are stronger than steal, you'll never break free" she continued, Genma turned to glare at the woman.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Genma snarled, his voice reaching his son and causing the boy to flinch and to curl up into a small tight ball within the web, subconsciously waiting to receive a beating, his entire body shaking.

Keito had originally planned on staying out of this and having nothing to do with the human boy whatsoever, but the vibrations of her mother's web, caused by the shaking of the boy caught her attention, she stepped into the light and began to walk along a single thread towards the boy, maintaining her own human form.

When she reached him she lowered herself to kneel on the thread and looked at the younger boy closely, bound in a small blanket of her mother's thread and shaking but not out of fear of herself or her mother, she reached out and gently caressed the boy's cheek, he cringed at her delicate touch, she pulled her hand away on reflex.

'Perhaps mother was right…the boy is innocent and the father is the true monster here' Keito mused to herself, the boy's eyes squeezed tight before slowly opening, his eyes were assaulted by light and the only thing he could see was Keito's face, her appearance made almost angelic by the surrounding light, her eyes so warm to Ranma after having nothing but it his father's cold disapproving glare all his life, he was drawn to them.

The mother continued to glare at the human's father "I am a Jorogumo and my name is Kuroko as for what I want…perhaps a reason I shouldn't kill you" Kuroko replied, making eye contact with Genma and sending him a death glare.

Now despite Genma's idiocy he knew a threat when he heard one and he knew when it wasn't just a bluff, he made a quick analysis of this situation, he was immobilized, a yokai in front of him, very capable of killing him and wouldn't think twice about it, at the moment he couldn't defend himself and so for him that left only one option.

"How about a trade?" Genma proposed.

"A trade" Kuroko sneered.

"Yes a trade, if you let me live you can have my son and heir" Genma replied, planning to steal his son back once he was free and had the element of surprise.

"You would sacrifice your baby in order to live a little longer and you humans call us monsters" Kuroko replied, Genma could see his normal plan was failing and so began to focus upon his Ki.

'Oh please let this work' Genma begged as he made slight movement of his hands within his cocoon, using all his strength, from the outside nothing could be seen of his efforts.

"I say give me a reason not to kill you and then you say that, you might has well have begged me to kill you" Kuroko hissed, revealing her fangs.

"Then I guess it's kill or be killed" Genma sneered before releasing an army of vacuum blades, shredding his cocoon, the webbing around the base causing him to fall to the ground as well as send the vacuum blades off course do to the sudden movement causing a lapse in focus, Kuroko arched her back, back just enough so not to lose her head, however, her forearm wasn't so lucky, it was shredded, her blood and torn flesh scattered about the webbing and her person as she fell onto her back, Genma ran off into the shadows, escaping the Jorogumo as fast as he could.

Kuroko just laid there for a while taking sharp breaths as blood poured out of where her right forearm had been, with her good hand to her mouth and pulling out thin lines of thread before wrapping her new stump until the blood no longer dripped from the now scarlet thread.

"MOMMA" Keito screamed, leaving the boy to himself as she ran towards her mother, Ranma could only watch, his body paralyzed, eyes wide in horror, mouth open, his body shaking, he had never seen his father do something like that before, he had always said a martial artist duty is to protect.

'A martial artist duty is to protect…but pop was…is a martial artist and he…tried to kill her, that lady' Ranma thought to himself.

Kuroko sat up and glanced from her own daughter to Ranma before turning back to her daughter.

"Don't worry Keito, it'll grow back…eventually" Kuroko replied, lightly placing her hand on Keito's shoulder "Now why don't we go welcome your new brother" she chuckled, wanting to change the conversation as quickly as possible and tell the human the good news.

"Ok" Keito replied, weakly nodding, they both rose to their feet and began to approach Ranma.

Two shadows cast over Ranma, he slowly raised his head and was greeted by the sight of the girl that had awoken him and the woman his father had injured, he curled himself up into a small ball, squeezing his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable beating that was to come.

'Pop tried to…kill…her and now…I'm all alone with…her…she probably hates me…she's gonna beat me for been his son' these thoughts and more continued to circle his mind. Kuroko lowered herself to be at Ranma's level.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kuroko asked in a soft tone, Ranma lifted his head a little until he peered out with a single eye.

"R…Ranma…S…Saotome…I'm Ranma Saotome" Ranma replied, his voice shaking.

"Well Ranma there's no need to be scared" Kuroko replied using the most motherly tone she could muster.

"I…I'm not afraid…Ranma Saotome isn't afraid of anything" Ranma replied weakly, Kuroko chuckled at hearing this.

"Is that so…so I take you're not scared of Jorogumo like us?" Kuroko asked, Ranma violently shook his head, though truthfully he was terrified and by the fact his body was shaking like a leaf it was more than obvious.

"I'm glad to hear it…listen Ranma we would like to offer you a place in our family" Kuroko finally said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Why?" Ranma asked, letting his second eye peer out.

"Because you're an innocent little boy who has been abused by humanity and in more ways than one considering what I saw last night…you need a family and we are willing to accept you but the final decision belongs to you but know we would be proud to have you" Kuroko replied.

'They want me to be a part of their…family…but how long will that last once they find out my curse' Ranma thought to himself, his mental tone becoming one of depression, he let out a tired sigh.

"I…appreciate what you're saying but…you don't want me" Ranma sighed.

"And why wouldn't we?" Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm weak…worthless and a freak…I turn into a girl!" Ranma replied, almost screaming the last part, tears brewing in his eyes.

"I know" Kuroko replied, Ranma stiffened.

"You know?" Ranma squeaked.

"I saw you change from a girl to a boy last night" Kuroko admitted.

"And you still want me?" Ranma asked, unable to believe this was actually happening.

"Yes" Kuroko replied softly "Remember it's your choice Ranma, well…do you want to be a part of our little family?" she asked.

"Yes…YES!" Ranma yelled, leaping onto Kuroko, his arms wrapping around her neck.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, plz review, any suggestions will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko silently winced as Ranma leapt onto her, bringing his small arms around her neck, incidentally knocking her bandaged arm with his legs. Kuroko bit back the instinct to hiss from the pain and simply brought her good arm around Ranma's back, returning his hug. Keito watched the display, unsure how to feel about the new development.

'_I always wanted a young brother or sister…but still, he's a human and they kill our kind, even the witches who are more close to them than us…how will he be any different, he's a human and they all hate monsters…he still reeks of fear…it may smell delectable but it that makes him dangerous…humans when scared are more dangerous than ever'_ Keito mentally cried.

Ranma pulled his head back and glanced down at Kuroko's severed limb, allowing both Jorogumo to see his beam red eyes and tear stained cheeks, but that wasn't what was on his mind, memories flashing of what his father had done to her.

'_He always said the art was to protect the weak, but then he did this…how can anything meant to protect the weak do that…that wasn't protection that was an attack, aiming to kill…the art is used to kill…pop's a killer he would of killed her without a second thought, he forced those ca..ca…little demons to attack me until I learned that technique and killed them, I'm a killer…no…I can't let myself become that…even if I have to stop training in the so called 'art'' _Ranma declared within his mind.

"I'm sorry" Ranma said, his voice quiet and starting to crack, Kuroko followed his gaze to her bandaged upper arm.

"Don't worry about it Ranma, just like some spiders can regenerate their legs we can regenerate severed limbs, though it will take a while, but it will grow back and Ranma I want you to remember it wasn't your fault this happened, you shouldn't blame yourself, your father did this not you" Kuroko explained, Ranma didn't reply but gave a small nod, not entirely believing her, everything had always been his fault as Genma had always said.

"How long will it take to grow back?" Ranma asked.

"Hard to say, I've never seen one of my kind have their lower arm shredded, could be months or a couple years but…when it comes to our life span it isn't much to worry about" Kuroko explained, she placed Ranma back onto the web, before reaching for Keito and pulling her closer.

"Ranma this Keito, my daughter and now, your sister" Kuroko introduced, Keito gave Ranma a small smile, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Err…hi" Ranma greeted, nervously rubbing the back of his head, averting his gaze, suddenly going very shy, Kuroko grew a small smile at seeing this, it was so adorable.

"Hello" Keito replied in a quiet tone, keeping her guard up. Ranma turned his gaze back to the girl.

'_She doesn't trust me…not that I blame her after what po…after what he did to her mother' _Ranma inwardly sighed, clearly seeing from her body language that her guard was up and was ready for any sneak attack he could possibly use and it hurt actually that she would think that of him.

"So Ranma how old are you?" Kuroko asked, lowering herself onto her knees on what was left of her web, not looking forward to repairing it.

"I'm six…I think" Ranma answered.

"Think?" Kuroko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pop…he, he never told me when my birthday was and we didn't actually celebrate it so I've only been able to go by what people in towns guess when they talk to me…it was rare but it's all I had to go on, some people would say hello to me while he was in a tavern or pub and eventually would ask my age and I'd have them guess…so I'm not certain how old I am" Ranma explained.

"Oh, I see" Kuroko sighed, feeling her hatred for the boy's father grow, "Well Kuroko here is seven next week, isn't that right dear?" she turned to face her daughter who only nodded, averting her gaze, Ranma turned to face her again.

"But now that raises the question what should we do about your birthday since we don't know it…maybe we could make it today since it looks like you're starting a new life" Kuroko suggested, Ranma grew a small smile at hearing this which was all the confirmation she needed that he liked the idea.

"Mom…I still don't quite understand how we can bring a human into the family, he's a different species to us, do you know how to care for a human, what will he eat?" Keito asked, hoping her mother would see sense if not the danger since Jorogumo like spiders would use their venom to liquidize the insides of their prey before drinking it and she doubted a human could survive on that diet.

"I know we will have to adapt Keito but I know we can do it and as for what he'll eat we just need to catch a little extra and cook it" Kuroko answered.

'_Oh this will be fun, you can't cook, we don't even know the basics of cooking'_ Keito inwardly scoffed, having hunted for food and liquidized it all her life she didn't know to cook and neither did her mother.

'_It may took some practice but through trial and error I will learn' _Kuroko thought, her mental tone one of commitment and determination.

"I can cook, you don't have to worry about me" Ranma spoke up as if reading their thoughts, they both turned back to him, eyes widening.

'_So much for that plan, looks like the human is here to stay'_ Keito inwardly sighed, hoping that Ranma could be trusted.

'_He knows how to cook and at such a young age? I bet that bastard father of his forced him to cook the meals'_ Kuroko inwardly swore not daring to voice her thoughts, not only because of the children been present but out of fear she had hit it right on the button.

A/N Sorry I took so long with this and it's so short, I don't know how frequent updates will be, sort of written in the spur of the moment I do have some form of a plan for it but it involves a rather large time jump, I'm hoping to avoid it as much as I can but I'm running low on these ideas, plz review and any suggestions you have will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
